This invention relates to a breeding chart for dairy cows and more particularly to an improved system for indicating vital time periods during the breeding cycle of a dairy cow.
A known breeding chart for dairy cows is taught in a U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,474 issued to W. Bates on Oct. 22, 1968. This chart has a disadvantage in that the vital time periods during the breeding cycle of dairy cows are irregularly spaced about a disc, which represents a 365 day calendar year. If this chart is not observed very carefully, vital time periods such as breeding time or checking time for conception would be missed resulting in undesirable costly delays in the breeding cycle.